godfather1fandomcom-20200213-history
Salvatore Tessio
"Tell Mike it was only business. I always liked him." :―Salvatore Tessio[src]Tessio began with his friends Peter Clemenza and Vito Corleone as low-level hoodlums in New York City's Little Italy. He was already known in the neighbourhood as being both savvy and dangerous, and yet, he had connections from an early age, being good friends with gunsmith Agostino Coppola. When the three owed money to Don Fanucci, Tessio was the first to concede with Vito's plan of giving the Don considerably less than they had agreed. Shortly after, both men understood that Fanucci had been murdered by Vito, but never mentioned it to him. Position of Power Edit It was Tessio who played a major part in the Olive Oil War, personally executing enemy Don, Salvatore Maranzano on New Year's Eve. As Vito rose to prominence in the Mafia underworld, Tessio and Clemenza rose with him, each eventually settling into the Caporegime roles. However, Vito informed the two men not to meet together socially, telling them it was a security precaution. Tessio understood immediately that it was merely to prevent the two from plotting against their boss and complied. Tessio owned the Embassy Club in Brooklyn and made it his base of operations. From there, he managed his Mafia soldiers and was very well-connected throughout the borough. Most federal investigators considered Tessio the smarter and savvier of the two capos. In fact, many groups believed that Tessio ran a seperate organisation. This was used to the family's advantage several times. Betrayal Edit Tessio before being led away to his death.Added by Sonny Black ::"It's the smart move. Tessio was always smarter." ::―Michael Corleonesrc His regime included soldiers Nick Geraci, Momo Barone, and Eddie Paradise. Although Tessio was initially the more trusted of the two capos during the war with the Five Families, and was issued the task of assassinating Bruno Tattaglia and crippling the power structure in the Tattaglia family. Tessio never completely trusted Vito's son Michael, and so began plotting against him after Michael took over the family following his father's death. Ultimately, Tessio arranged for Michael's assassination at a peace summit set up by Emilio Barzini, who had become the strongest Don in New York. However, Michael had anticipated the plot by way of a warning from his father, who intimated that the person who approached him about the peace summit would be the family traitor. As a result, Michael had Tessio killed instead. Before his execution, Tessio asked Tom Hagen to tell Michael that it was not a personal act of violence, but simply business. Death Edit Willie Cicci and a few other men drove Tessio to Two Toms, his social club, where his traitorous men were executed. Tessio, and his dead co-conspirators were then brought to an abandoned gas station on Staten Island where he was executed by his former protege Nick Geraci, while Al Neri looked on. His death was attributed to the Barzini family, since Staten Island was their territory, which explained the death of Don Barzini at the same time. Personality and traits Edit Tessio was a smooth and savvy enforcer, as well as warm character, who many of the junior members of the family saw as a mentor. He was intelligent and always one step ahead of his enemies, whilst rewarding those who did him service, such as Aldo Trapani. Death in the Game Edit The game picks up where the film leaves off: Willie drives Tessio to the Embassy Club, where Aldo Trapani was to execute him. However, upon arriving at the club, Tessio makes a last stand with the Barzini Assasins, who would have killed Micheal Corleone at the planned sit-down between Don Barzini and himself. Trapani managed to defeat the bodyguards and executed Tessio. Before his death, Tessio again reiterated that his betrayal was only business.